


Samus Aran: Prime Evolution

by CyCaDeLiC



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Breeding, Corruption, Cum Inflation, Fertilization, Fucking Machines, Futanari Dark Samus, Impregnation, Lactation, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyCaDeLiC/pseuds/CyCaDeLiC
Summary: The Galactic Federation tasks Samus Aran to get intimate with various specimen in order to maintain the legacy of the Chozo.





	1. The Last of the Chozo

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a story on Ao3, phew. :)  
> This story was co-written by my friend KingToll88. His respective parts start with a "K" while my parts start with a "C". Hope this doesn't create too much confusion (I've never done such a joint project before).
> 
> Note: Feel free to skip to chapter two should you only be interested in Samus getting bred by futa Dark Samus.

**Chapter One - The Last of the Chozo**

_**C:** _Samus strode across the corridor with a smirk on her face. Walking around in her Zero Suit body always made for an interesting time inside the scientists’ halls of the Galactic Federation. The white coats dropped their conversations and greeted humanity’s blonde savior with a shy salute while sneaking in a few stealthy looks at her slinky, baby-blue suit. Clinging amazingly tight to her skin, the specially crafted bodysuit emphasized the bounty hunter’s feminine figure in an almost obscenely clear fashion. While it wasn’t transparent at all, the alien fabric was thin enough to display the mold of her belly button and stretched around her full breasts tightly enough to reveal the shape of her nipples. 

Samus smiled at them, reveling in their hungry looks as they devoured each and every curve of her perfect hourglass body, staring at her wide hips and thighs as she passed by, their eyes ending up glued onto her ample ass once they felt secure enough to stare without any inhibitions. The scientists followed the wagging movement of her firm cheek’s shape until the pony-tailed bombshell disappeared from their sight, entering another department of the large research laboratory.

After Ridley’s defeat, life had mostly gone calm for Samus, rendering her free to indulge in all sorts of...personal pleasures. She had spent several wild weeks with the Federation’s bigger boys and wasn’t exactly planning on changing her daily routine as she received an urgent call coming from the highest ranks. Much to her annoyance, she wasn’t given a proper briefing, instead she was told to receive further instructions once she would arrive on location.

_Getting worshipped by the white coats is all nice and dandy, but why have they sent me here_ , Samus wondered as she stepped into a relatively small, dark room, cramped with all sorts of sciency-stuff, large monitors, glowing wires and even more monitors in between half a dozen of pen and glasses-wielding scientists. 

“Samus Aran! We can’t express how relieved we are to see you here,” their superior greeted her, managing a firm salute despite his trailing eyes joining his comrades lusting route.

If the guys outside had looked like hungry dogs, the men in here resembled a bunch of utterly sex-starved beasts. Skipping all formal decency, they openly stared at her body, swiftly brushing her breasts and her muscled belly, just to center their lusting eyes right onto her crotchal region. 

“What’s the mission?” Samus asked and slightly spread her legs, giving the curious men a better view on their so desired sweetspot. Same as with her tightly concealed breasts, her womanly shape was greatly accentuated by the skin-tight suit, displaying the narrow folds of her sex in a highly enticing way that didn’t leave much to one’s imagination.

“We...well,” their leader stuttered, surprised by Samus’ bold move. He had told his team not to stare too much, but judging from the hunter’s reaction, the rumors about her libertine life seemed to be true. Still, standing in front of this beautiful and proud heroine, he feared his task all the more.

“As the only known carrier of the Chozo DNA, the Federation has decided that it is your duty to pass on their legacy. In other words, this is a mission to mate and reproduce.”

“What!?” Samus froze. “What are you talking about?”

 

_**K:**_ “Well...ahem,” One of the scientists started to explain, trying his hardest not to get distracted by Samus’ assets. “I’m pretty sure I don’t have to explain what an amazing species the Chozo were. Technologically and culturally, they were centuries ahead of any other sentient species in the galaxy. Their perishment was most...unfortunate, but it is nothing that is irreversible.”

The lead scientist stepped up, looking Samus directly in the eye, “You have something we need, Samus. The only living organism with live Chozo DNA, and in a profession as dangerous as yours, don’t you think it is a little...careless to not leave behind any offspring of yours?”

As soon as Samus had heard the word ‘offspring’, a small twitch went through her abdomen and she unconsciously began to rub her thighs together. She would be lying if she had claimed to have never thought about having children one day. She thought back at the countless times in the past when she had spread her legs for any space marine who had the guts to talk to her. Being the most famous human bounty hunter in the galaxy, combined with her killer looks certainly helped her in acquiring a sheer endless supply of horny men and their rigid cocks, all eager to fuck the blonde beauty completely senseless. In fact, she never quite understood why she had never ended up pregnant anyway. Samus never bothered with any protection, as the feeling of hot cum drenching her insides always gave her the most intense of orgasms, her hungry womb hungrily sucking up every last drop of that hot seed.

She would have never admitted it, but whenever she felt that hot, virile seed sloshing around inside of her, a part of her actively  _wanted_ her to become pregnant, the idea of her fertile egg meeting up with a barrage of strong swimmers and swelling with life always sent a shiver up and down her spine.

“I...must admit that the idea sounds intriguing,” Samus finally responded after her moment of silence. “The Chozo took care of me ever since I was a child, so I would love to see their species return to the galactic stage...and, well…”

“Say no more,” the lead scientist interrupted. “Ever since you entered the room, we have been monitoring your vital signs. As soon as we mentioned pregnancy and reproduction, we could register an increased heart rate and intense estrogen production. You do not have to be ashamed for your feelings, Samus,” he said with a warm smile. “In fact, it will make what we want to achieve here today a lot easier to accomplish.”

“So, what exactly do you want to...accomplish today?” Samus asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

_**C:** To_  _mate and reproduce,_  he wanted to say but stood there all speechless, staring at humanity’s blonde savior as she took a wider stance in front of them, her hands slowly moving down between her thighs and back up…resting just above her crotch with one finger pointing down to that distinctly womanly mound in her tight suit. He gulped, feeling his pants getting tighter as he took all his confidence and reached out to Samus, placing one hand on her shoulder to turn her around towards the ‘Mission Room’.

Supported with almost unlimited funds from the Federation, he and his team had constructed a special chamber solely for Samus Aran’s critical mission. They had often jokingly called it the ‘breeding room’, but as he led their curvy test-taker inside, his mouth and pants were twitching at the thought of all their fantasies soon becoming reality. The room itself appeared to be deceivingly simple on first sight, with a dark blue floor and walls, air filters on the ceiling and a large gynecologic chair in the middle. However, it was all part of a complex environment, the walls able to change color and mimic different locations or landscapes, the floor stain-resistant and built with several drains while the air filters could provide any sort of atmosphere needed for their…experiments.

“You will have to sit on this chair,” he said, staring at Samus’ voluptuous curves from the corner of his eyes. Part of him wished to move his hand down for a good feeling of her large bosom…he could call it an accident, just brushing across the suit for a quick touch...though the repercussions should she say a word to the Federation could quickly end his career. No, he had to concentrate, this was a mission for the sake of all mankind, he had to remind himself of that. 

“All tests will be conducted in here,” he repeated, mentioning Samus to step further inside the room, adjacent to the scientists’ lair of monitors and only separated by a see-through glass barrier. “If you could please take a seat and I will explain the rest while we go.”

 

_**K:** _Samus circled around the chair in the middle of the Mission Room, the sound of her heels echoing through the otherwise empty space.

“I guess that I will have to put my legs onto these support beams?” Samus asked, one hand traveling along the structure while her other hand slowly moved down her suited up leg, just like the small drops of sweat that were running down the scientist’s forehead.

“Y-You see, this position ensures that the experiment will proceed with the smallest margin of error. Don’t worry, this chair has been specifically designed with the utmost comfort and safety for the proband in mind, I assure you that no harm will come to you!”

_‘...And the fact that I will sit there spread eagle has nothing to do with it. Right, Doctor Pervert?’_ Samus thought, her face forming a grin. Of course she had spotted the many bulges in each and every single one of those scientists’ pants. She knew what kind of an effect she had on males and she absolutely relished in their stares, even encouraging them.

“Well, I thank you for your concerns, doctor,” Samus continued, one hand placed on her hip. “Don’t worry, I’ve struggled through many situations in the past that looked a lot more ‘unsafe’ and ‘uncomfortable’,” she said with a wink. And with that, Samus turned around and sat down on the center part of the chair.

“Oh, thank you so much, Samus!” the lead scientist cheered, “I’m sure the Chozo ancestors will be filled with pride by your actions. And me and my colleagues are as well!”

When Samus sat down into the chair, she fully expected to shiver from the feeling of cold steel, but much to her own surprise, the chair felt quite warm and indeed as comfortable as the scientist had said. As if the seat had been specifically molded for her body, both of her bountiful asscheeks were resting perfectly on top of the indecent structure. Samus leaned back, placing her hands on two small armrests for support. “I guess you want me to put my legs up now, hmm?” she cooed with a grin on her face.

“W-Well…” The scientist stuttered, his head beat red in embarrassment. Being so close to Samus was one thing, but having her doing a spread eagle on command was too much even for his nerves. Before he could say anything else, Samus continued, “Well, you wouldn’t have gone through the effort and install these if it wasn’t the case, right? Consider yourself lucky, Doc. Not many men see me like this.”

The last part was a blatant lie, but she had way too much fun teasing the baffled scientist. With a flirty expression on her face, Samus lifted her sheer endless legs up into the air and placed them into the mounts on both sides of the chair. Just like with her ass, her legs rested surprisingly comfortable, the soft material perfectly fitting the contours of her toned calves.

The lead scientist couldn’t believe his eyes, his jaw hitting the floor. Samus Aran, the famous bounty hunter, was doing a spread eagle right in front of him. Her cameltoe was on full display, with the fabric of her suit pressing even more tightly against her skin, now that her legs had been spread so far apart. It was like he could even see the very pores of her skin press through the blue suit.

Oh, he would have given anything at that moment to be that suit, to be able to touch Samus at all times, even in her most intimate of places. His pants were bursting at the seams, but thanks to his quick wit, he was able to hide his raging erection with the help of his lab coat.

“Mmmh, you didn’t promise too much, Doc,” Samus purred, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of spreading her legs for men, just like she had done many times in the past. “This chair  _does_ feel comfy. And I feel so naughty in this position, like a mare in heat, waiting to be inseminated by her breeding stud…” After Samus said that last part, she started to writhe in her chair, her hands moving along her body, with her fingers starting to circle around her exposed cameltoe, all just to push the sweating doctor even further to the brink of madness...and she enjoyed every damn second of it.

“Well now, let’s drop the pretense, ok? Who is going to impregnate me? You? I bet you’d like that a lot, huh? To knock up an intergalactic hero like me and give her your child? To see my tight suit swell once your seed has taken root inside of me, knowing that it was your cum that impregnated me?”

Samus was just trying to have some fun here with her teasing, but an ever growing part of her mind wanted  _the exact same thing_  to happen...well, maybe not with mister scientist over there.

Samus’ question finally went through the lead scientist and broke the spell on him. He quickly readjusted his stance and let out a deep cough.

“AHEM! I’m sorry, Miss Aran,” he said, finally getting his composure back. “This is still a scientific experiment and not a  _cheap porn scenario_ , I’m afraid. The fertilization will happen without the need of a male partner. Once I have left this room, there will be a machine to begin the process. I ensure you that it will be absolutely painless and quite enjoyable...I hope.”

“A machine you say? Well, I guess there is a first for everything,” Samus said, a hint of disappointment ringing in her voice.

“One m-more question before I go, Miss Aran,” the scientist asked, his nervousness slowly crawling back. “I’m not sure if you’re keeping track, but can you tell me about your...your…”

“My what? Oh, c’mon, I’m sitting here, presenting my pussy to you! It’s not like this is some formal meeting or something, out with it already!”

“W-well, if you put it that way…  _cough_  I would like to know if you are aware of your ovulation cycle?”

Samus closed her eyes and let out a chuckle. “I knew it...that’s why I was tasked to come here on this specific day. You knew it was my riskiest time of the month, didn’t you?”

Samus looked the lead scientist deep in the eyes, her hands traveling alongside her body once more until they reached her wonderfully round breasts. “Mmh, yes, it feels almost unbearable. My breasts are so damn tender and sensitive when I’m ovulating, I just can’t stop touching myself~!”

And with that, Samus dug her hands deep into her suited up tits, her rock hard nipples almost popping through the tight fabric as her fingers squeezed the soft boobmeat around them. The stimulation of her mammaries was almost too much for the bounty hunter, a jolt of pleasure shot up and down her spine together with her pussy gushing a happy little squirt of damp excitement into her Zero Suit. Giving her nipples a strong pinch between her fingers, she threw her head back and let out a lusty moan, a high-pitched squeal that rang through the ears of the scientist, causing him to shudder and his cock to twitch hard inside his pants.

It took a moment for Samus to regain her composure. Even though she wanted to tease the man who had placed her in this chair, her own lust was undoubtedly rising inside of her fertile body...but she just had to do one last tease before the procedure would start.

Letting go off her breasts, her hands trailed towards her belly, where her fingers promptly started to circle around the faint trace of her navel. With a grin on her crimson-flushed face, her fingers began to continuously draw a heart shape onto her belly.

“This is what you are most interested in, hmm? It’s not my tits, my legs or my ass. You want my womb, or more specifically, what’s inside there, right? Oh, I promise you, I am definitely ovulating. Just a couple of hours ago, I felt that oh-so-wonderful twitch on the right side of my womb. Trust me, there is definitely an egg inside of my womb, full of my mixed human and Chozo DNA. I can practically hear it scream inside of me, begging to finally get seeded by a worthy stud~!”

“I...oh god…” was all the scientist could get out. Samus had completely broken the man before the experiment had even started. Without saying another word, he promptly left the room and closed the door behind him.

He would need a fresh pair of pants.

 

_**C:** Getting knocked up on a mission_…the thought had crossed her mind a couple times, in the bunks of spaceships and hotel beds, lying on her back with her legs tightly slung around a lucky squad member pounding her ass into the soft sheets until she would feel his hot load gush deep into her pussy. Her toes would curl back, legs clenching around his waist, body spasming and eyes rolling further up with each intense spurt getting pumped through her twitching cervix to splash right into her happily waiting womb. She simply couldn’t do without it anymore, from the first time her cock-hungry cunny got to taste one of these big, creamy loads for her quivering womb to swallow, she got addicted to the sensation of boiling hot sperm filling her little babychamber...yet even without using any sort of contraceptive methods for her raw fucksessions, she had wondrously enough never ended up getting pregnant...

Samus trailed her hands back down between her thighs and started to openly pleasure herself in front of the staring scientists, fondling her pussy’s prominent shape through the suit’s fabric. With her thumb softly rubbing her clit, she placed one finger left and right of her labia and slowly moved them to the sides, pulling her tight little entrance apart for her horny audience to see her pussy spread wide open, the shape clearly visible yet still covered by her tight suit. 

_A bit more fun was allowed right_ , Samus thought and gave a sweet moan as her free hand began to brush across her nether lips, fingers poking her opened snatch through the elastic suit. It was such a shame she would have to do it with a machine, especially if any of the nerdy guys were packing a cock that matched their intellect…or horniness, as she browsed through the selection of men saluting all stiff for her upcoming mission. Only a few had remained strong-willed and busily typed on their keyboards to set the chair into motion, lightly vibrating to a humming noise as something inside it seemed to have awoken.

Samus’ pussy-petting fingers shied away to the sight of a robotic arm rising from the chair right between her legs. Mounted on a small platform that extended through a perfectly concealed hole in the seat, the buzzing thing angled itself several times, going up and down, back and forth, until the calibration was seemingly done with the tip pointing right at the center of Samus’ freshly fondled pussy.  _Bunch of perverts, all of them_ , Samus thought as she eyed what clearly wasn’t the work of science but the result of sex-deprivation, lots of it. In a most obscene way, this machinated phallus resembled a rocket of a cock with a wide base and pointy tip along thick ridges for veins and a small hole in the front…meant to…pump…all this…mass…of white liquid…into any orifice the scientists desired. This time around it was Samus staring at the robot cock’s cargo  _sloshing_  around inside a transparent container. This wasn’t just a thin test tube, and neither was it a small sample sized load of sperm…Samus was grinning all over, feeling her already moist pussy give a joyful squirt in tense anticipation of all this virile, hot cum soon getting pumped into her, maybe just as deep as she liked it, looking at the size of the cock-arm.

“Oh yes, you guys know how I like it!” Samus purred, eyes sparkling at the machine’s cum-brimming cargo. It seemed the lead scientist hadn’t been lying when he told her it would be “quite enjoyable”…she could hardly wait, shoving her ass a bit forwards on the seat to get closer to the start of this surprisingly pleasant mission. “Come on, my studs, fuck me,” she said bold and lusty, letting her eyes wander from guy to guy, finally focusing on the lead scientist as he spoke to her through a speaker installed high up on the plain room’s walls.

“The...preparations are almost complete,” he said, hearing Samus’ obscenely lewd order repeat in his mind as he continued to speak. “If you would please take a look at the apparatus in front of you, Samus, you will notice a tank containing fresh human semen, which will be... _transported_  into your womb momentarily,” he tried to explain as calm as possible, despite his erection long making it impossible to form most clear thoughts ever since he had to watch the blue-suited blonde bombshell doing herself in front of his eyes! Seeing her wriggle in pleasure and these large soft breasts jiggle whenever she shook and moaned was bad enough, but his position allowed him a front row view on this damp, dark spot in her crotch shaped to the soft bulge of her labia shown so huge and clear on his own large monitor connected to dozens of cameras installed all around the room to 'examine' Samus from all possible angles…he laughed a short cough at the thought of the  _other_  cameras that were soon to broadcast an even more intimate feed once he would start the experiment and steer their robo-cock inside the blonde’s tight depths…the thought was almost too much, he had to concentrate at least one moment longer.

“We need you…t-to…undress your-” He almost exploded, fixated on the fully zoomed-in picture of Samus’ once suited pussy slowly unraveling in all its pink beauty as the suit seemed to simply disappear, exposing her sopping wet snatch for all to see.  _Oh my, oh my, oh my…why haven’t I just asked to fuck her back in the room? ‘Oh Samus, I must tell you the Federation has told me to knock you up and have you bear my child’_ …just that one sweet lie in exchange for the best fuck of his life. Who cared about a career when he could see this woman’s belly swell with life and proudly say to have turned Samus Aran into a mother leaking milk from these fat tits she still covered in her suit, even with her crotch fully naked…

“Is that better?” Samus cooed slyly, using her willpower to undress the lower part of her Zero Suit in a V shape, revealing her pussy and belly just up to her bellybutton. “Now, don’t let a girl in need wait... Do it. Fuck me. With this hard cock you made just to put a baby in me…c’mon, shower my little eggs in all this cum and impregnate your savior,” Samus teased the wide-eyed, open-mouthed bunch of tent-pitching perverts. “Do it. Knock me up with your sperm.”

“O..kay…we’re ready…all instruments are set.” Hands shaking and pants straining to keep up with this unmeasurable display of lewd behavior, the lead scientist dismissed one of his team members from his position, for this was a job he had to do himself. It wasn’t his cock fucking Samus in the flesh, but for all he cared  _he_  was the one impregnating her. His fingers pushed onto the arrow keys, setting the robot in motion while he stared at Samus’ blank pussy getting closer and closer to getting fucked by  _his_  whirring cock.

 

_**K:** _Inside the experiment room, Samus grew more and more restless the longer she stared at that wonderful phallus right in front of her. The thought of that fat prick plowing her pussy into a sloppy mess sent pristine pleasure through her body, she wanted, needed to feel it, every drop of that massive load of thick, hot sperm waiting to cream her womb milky-white…  _‘I will take any bet that those guys all stood around in a circle and jerked it into that tube while thinking about me,’_  Samus thought, the idea causing her to let out another chuckle. She was fully aware that there was a whole galaxy of males out there, stroking their cocks at the thought of her sexy curves. And this time, all that sperm would actually be put to good use instead of being wasted…

The sound of mechanical whirring brought Samus back to the present as the machine began to fuck at thin air for a dozen test thrusts, looking a bit stiff but promisingly  _hard_  nevertheless.

“We will start with a lower setting so your body will get used to the penetration,” the voice from outside the room sounded.

“Oh, gimme a break!” Samus exclaimed. “I’ve fought purple space dinosaurs, flying onion rings and brains in jars! Do you want to give me a good time or not? Crank that cock up for me, right now!”

“B-but…this will help your body prepare...”

“No buts! Come on, put those Federation funds to good use and knock me up with that robo-cock!”

A mere moment later, Samus got exactly what she had wished for. The scientists increased the intensity level of the machine and the artificial phallus plunged forward, spreading Samus’ already wet pussylips, a mini orgasm hitting her just from getting her pussy filled, her hands digging into the armrests of her special chair as the machine began to relentlessly fuck her. 

The scientists really had outdone themselves as Samus felt the cock plow through her, the heat and hardness pushing her further down the road to another, even stronger orgasm, with her pussy constantly leaking juices around the welcomed guest, even overflowing and dripping onto the chair. In that moment, Samus almost felt like a queen. With her body in a perfectly comfortable position, all she had to do was lay down and let herself get fucked by a servant that would never tire of her.

“Oh wow, this feels incredible! It’s just like a real cock, maybe even better! Oh fuck, it’s already reaching so deep, don’t stop! Fuck me harder!”

Samus almost felt hypnotized by the strong, steady strokes of that machine. In her lust, she pondered if machines like that actually had some advantages over real dicks. They would never tire and always keep up a perfect pace with their strokes, never have a problem ‘getting it up’… 

“Ohh  _fuck_!” Samus yelled out as she was ripped from her thoughts. She felt the round tip poking against her cervix, the sudden bump sending a mix of pleasure and pain through her body. She couldn’t even recall if she had ever felt something like this, as not even the biggest partners were able to reach that deep into her. 

The initial pain quickly resided and got replaced by endless bliss, causing Samus to throw her hair back and forth with every deep plunge into her soaking wet pussy. Thrust after thrust hit her innermost sanctum, the place where her little Chozo egg was waiting for a sperm bath...and just like the small orb inside of her womb, Samus couldn’t wait a single moment longer. That second orgasm was so close, so desperately  _close_ , and all she needed to finally let go, was to feel that gallon of cum deep inside her fertile core.

“I can’t take it anymore! My body is ready for it! Go ahead, shoot me full with every last drop of  _your_ cum! That’s what you wanted to do all this time, right? To shoot your cum deep inside my womb and take bets on which of you guys will be the lucky father?”

Samus quickly grabbed onto her pussy and spread her pink lips apart with both hands as far as she could, causing her tight lips to foam around the juiced up cock that was steadily plowing her fertile fields.

“KNOCK ME UP NOW!”

Outside of the room, the scientists couldn’t believe what they were hearing and seeing. The proud and strong Samus Aran, savior of the galaxy, was begging to be impregnated on a public display. With a shaky hand, the lead scientist pressed down a large button with the words ‘Stage 1 Release’ on it, promptly causing the machine to thrust into Samus as deeply as possible. At the same time, the tank’s sperm pump began its task.

Samus’ eyes shot open as she felt something incredibly hot inside of her. This was it! Finally, all that delicious cum that the scientists had ‘collected’ just for her splashed right against her cervix, drenching her inner mouth in a white glaze. Her mind instantly got flooded with maternal feelings, as if her whole body was  _primed_ for impregnation.

Her orgasm shook her entire body, with her arms and legs spasming inside their rests, her pussy gushing more juices than ever before. Her ass pressed hard against the base of the seat, with her back arching and her rock hard nipples poking through her suit. An orgasmic yelp echoed through the room, causing the scientists to shake in awe at the ultimate display of the female climax.

After she had rode out her orgasm, Samus’ slumped back into her chair, still safely secured thanks to the arm and leg rests. She panted heavily as she felt her cervix and womb twitch, eagerly sucking up every last drop of cum. This would be it! This would be the moment she would finally become pregnant...any second now...she was sure of it, any minute now she would-

 

_**C:** Oh, you don’t need to tell me twice…I’m going to knock you up so hard, have your tight hero belly swell with twins…or triplets_…the lead scientist thought, sweat forming on his forehead as he watched the spectacular show that was Samus Aran climaxing like the horniest female he had ever seen. He didn’t quite want to tag her with such a shameful word, but he couldn’t deny the closest thing to describe the spasming woman on his chair was that of a  _bitch in heat_ , squealing loudly with her legs spread wide and crotch bared while she got fucked from one orgasm to the next by their machinated pussy-pounding sexbot.

The image he saw on his monitor wasn’t any less lewd, showing a crystal clear transmission of Samus’ insides from a miniature camera placed on the robo-cock’s tip. Up close to the action, it felt like he was the one penetrating her from the very start when he saw the blonde’s smooth pussy glistening in her body’s lubrication, to the moment he parted her moist, pink lips to sink his thick fuckrod inside, pushing deeper and deeper. With a single flick on his keyboard, he activated the camera’s front light, flashing at more bright pink that kept his own cock pulsing at the sight of Samus’ inner folds…and a collective groan coming from his entire team as the light shone on that little mouth leading to their savior’s womb. Just as hungry as its owner, Samus’ cervix was twitching and coated with viscous fluids further confirming the data displayed on the various measuring devices. There was no doubt about it, the famous bounty hunter was ovulating and more than ready to get impregnated right here and now, by his hands…and possibly his sperm.

“Daddy’s coming to get you,” he whispered towards the monitor, fixated on Samus’ quivering cervix which had already lowered and was slightly opened to welcome the flood of sperm he could discharge at the touch of a button. Though he waited a bit, letting his machine fuck her a little longer while he watched Samus buckle with whipping tits barely contained by her skintight suit, shaking wildly up and down to the rhythm of her body. All the blonde girl needed now were his strong hands folding her long legs up over his shoulders...he would lean forwards to sink his fingers into that massive set of wobbling tit-flesh, surely firm yet so soft as he would give her breasts a probing squeeze while he felt her meaty thighs slap against his hips when he thrusted away at her tight snatch until she would beg him to knock her up,  _now_.

He couldn’t hold it any longer than Samus, hearing her scream the very words he had wished her to say in all his wet dreams, he angled his frantically fucking robo-cock with perfect aim at her womb’s tiny opening and watched the thick stream of freshly collected cum pour right through…together with his greatest invention to date. A second row of monitors placed atop the first line flickered to life, followed by words of praise and astonishment from the few men who weren’t lost staring at their ecstatically climaxing test subject. While Samus’ felt her whole body tensing, her long blonde hair flying back in the powerful grip of her orgasm, the lead scientist was all mesmerized watching his small swarm of nano-sensors swim their way inside her womb on the lookout for Samus Aran’s half-Chozo egg cell.

He was smiling like a madman at the fruits of months-long labor finally paying off. A good portion of the funds had gone into the development of these peculiar micro-sensors that were build no bigger than the very object they already prominently transmitted onto the monitor’s screen. There it was, enlarged to twenty-seven inches width for them all to see: Samus’ ovum, a life-like graphic of her egg cell calculated from real-time information gathered right inside her womb. It was a mind- and load-blowing sight, all achieved by state of the art science solely for the sake of mankind…how else could they really go sure to have knocked the great Samus Aran up with their own sperm, just like she had guessed.  _And maybe I’ll be the father_ , the lead scientist thought, staining the insides of his pants in even more pre-cum from his painfully throbbing pecker seeking the same sweet release he had given to Samus…but it would be worth it, all the past weeks of abstinence in exchange to achieve a milestone for humanity…and the eternal knowledge for him and his team to have fathered Samus’ children.

It had to happen any second now, judging by the massive picture of Samus’ fertile egg cell and the plethora of sperm surrounding it from all sides, the wondrous act of fertilization was imminent. The sensors worked like a charm, showing every single sperm’s motion as the combined mass engulfed her ovum’s outer membrane, soon one single swimmer would fuse with the plasma and dive inside…it was just a matter of time. He was already cheering with one hand down his pants, the other one steering the fucking-machine for a few more thrusts to push but the last drop of Federation-sponsored cum into Samus’ sperm-packed uterus and a chance to knock her up. She yelped to his hard thrusts, moaning like the slut he wanted her to be, but he couldn’t take his eyes away from the ongoing siege on her egg cell, tensely waiting for his experiment to be crowned by success…

And he kept waiting, kept looking at the millions of human sperm entering her womb, with thousands of swimmers eagerly poking at the egg’s jelly coat, yet the fusion he so wished for never happened. No matter how long he stared at the sperm’s tail-wiggling heads, fertilization didn’t occur. Even when he had emptied the entire tank containing two months of the male crew’s nut juice into Samus’ swelling womb, he only managed to distend her belly with a small cum-bulge whilst turning the room into a mess with all the overflowing semen gushing back out of her pussy to splash onto the floor. It was no use, even if he was to pump all of mankind’s sperm into her half-Chozo womb, it would still yield the same results. The raw information provided on his screens told him and his team all they needed to know, that human sperm wasn’t compatible for the task, that they wouldn’t be the lucky ones impregnating Samus Aran…but, that didn’t mean all hope was lost...not by a long shot. Even in case the initial experiment would have been an instant success, they had orders to  _continue_. An almost devilish smile formed on the lead scientist’s face as he turned towards his team and announced the mission’s start of ‘Stage Two’.

 

_**K:**_ “Samus, I’m sorry, but the experiment didn’t work,” the voice from outside started to speak, “We monitored everything and can now sadly confirm that human sperm is not able to penetrate your eggs. The Chozo DNA in your body has somehow made your eggs more resilient to penetration and fertilization.”

Inside the experiment room, Samus let out a deep sigh. She didn’t even need confirmation from the scientists to know that the experiment had been a failure, that the seed that was pumped inside of her didn’t take.

Even though her womb was stuffed to the brim with thick seed, Samus felt that same, unbearable feeling like every time after intercourse. It was just like all the other times in the past. All the hot sperm floating around inside her womb felt so wonderful, yet there was no tingling, no twitching of her fertile egg cell announcing her motherhood, and just as always her lonely womb was left longing for more. At least now she knew what was going on inside of her belly, why she had never gotten pregnant in the past, even with her careless attitude when it came to protection.  _If only..._

“...but don’t worry, Samus.” the lead scientist continued, “We have prepared for such a situation in case that human seed wasn’t enough...as much as it saddens us.” And saddened them it did indeed. His dream of having the savior of the galaxy bear his child was crushed...but the dream of impregnating her and restoring the Chozo race wasn’t dead yet. They still had one trump card left, one way to ensure the progeny of the Chozo...and the impregnation of Samus Aran.

“We will now begin  _stage two_  of our experiment. If you would please focus your attention on the wall to your right.”

And with that, a mechanism at the feet of the chair activated, turning Samus and the chair to the side, causing her to face a seemingly empty wall.

“S-stage two? What is that supposed to mean?” Samus asked, the after effects of her orgasms still ringing through her system.

But before Samus could get an answer, a previously concealed second entrance appeared in front of her, opening up a large door frame in the wall that slid to the side. Within seconds, layers of bright blue fog surged from the hole that reminded Samus of some kind of cold storage unit, covering the entire floor of the room in a glowing mist.

“Wait a second...I have seen this kind of fog before... _No, it can’t be!_ ”

It really was impossible, but Samus knew first hand what this blue mist was: Phazon, the highly mutagenic and dangerous material she thought obliterated from the face of universe wasn’t extinct after all. Samus felt a sliver of fear creep up inside of her, and then her fear grew even stronger when she spotted something at the center of the doorframe, a brightly glowing light in the shape of a ‘T’.

“No...NO! It can’t be! I killed you! I saw you die and burst into a million pieces with my own eyes!”

But as the creature stepped into the room, surrounded by the blue Phazon particles, there was no doubt left in the bounty hunter’s mind. Right in front of her stood the single biggest threat she had ever faced.

Dark Samus.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CyCaDeLiCauthor)


	2. Dark Echoes

**Chapter Two - Dark Echoes**

_**C:**_ Samus’ heart was racing at the sight of her old opponent. Cloaked in layers of blue Phazon energy, the creature emerging from the mist wore a twisted version of her own Power Suit, corrupted into a menacing frame of dark grey armor plates with glowing patches of pure Phazon. Wide, bulbous shoulder-pads moved to the creature’s steps, set on skeletal-like arms and a Beam-Cannon mounted on one hand, the weaponized arm slowly swaying back and forth as it strode closer and closer.

“Wait, stop!” Samus commanded both the creature and the lead scientist. She had expected the eggheads to come in for a close-up inspection of the failed experiment, maybe forming a line so every one of them could perform a personal test on her…but this…this armored abomination was supposed to be long gone from all existence. She hadn’t expected her words to hold any value, when, much to her surprise, the creature really came to an instant halt, its canon still low and seemingly posing no danger.

“Samus, our sensors indicate an accelerated heart rate and adrenaline output. While we can understand your worry, we need you to stay calm and relaxed in order to continue the mission. Please remember, this is your most important task of all, the future of mankind depends on you,” the lead scientist stated through the intercom, explaining Samus the details of Stage Two. “You are not in danger. The creature in front of you is not the one you destroyed on Phaaze, but a reconstruction made from deep matter particle fusion…in other words, you are looking at a clone of Dark Samus. The only one we could successfully create to be precise.”  _And the only one stable enough to listen to our commands for longer than five minutes_ , the lead scientist thought, his calm expression wavering for a moment before he continued his explanations. “We specifically made sure that she will pose no danger to you. The room’s air system filters out all harmful components of the Phazon energy, and as for Dark Samus herself…we suppressed her natural aggressive behavior…and greatly increased her  _reproductive drive_.”

“You did…what?” Samus couldn’t believe it, had the white coats gone completely crazy? As if their tendency to create new Metroids wasn’t bad enough…

“We had to. After the events on Phaaze, our data showed that Dark Samus wasn’t purely made of Phazon energy. Her main body carries parts of your DNA, Samus, meaning she’s the key to the legacy of the Chozo as much as you are. For that reason we decided to restore her as a clone…with the single task to impregnate you.

“That thing, impregnating me!?” Samus shouted, watching the creature move again until it stopped directly in front of the chair, towering tall and big between her wide spread legs.  _What have these madmen done_. She could sense an immense amount of energy radiating from inside of the suit, yet as she looked up at her corrupted self, Samus remained seated in her chair. Feeling numb from her robo-sex orgasms, she could only get up onto shaky feet anyway, and despite the grim looks of it, she trusted the Federation with all her life…and goosebumps forming underneath her suit, not just from panic alone.

“Please see for yourself, we are proud to have tamed her for this task,” the lead scientist said with a mad grin and nodded to his team. “Commence Stage Two, Main Phase.”

He had hardly finished half of his sentence when a dazzling light filled the room, emanating from Dark Samus’ armor. The Phazon suit began to shine bright blue in pulsing waves that got more and more intense until Samus had to shield her eyes. A sound like electric current buzzed in her ears, the chair started to vibrate together with her body from the pulse of pure energy traversing the room with such intensity she thought to hear the walls tremble and crumble underneath the sheer force of unleashed power. Only when all had returned to silent darkness, did Samus open her eyes, expecting to see nothing but wreckage from her most dangerous foe roaming the universe again.

Instead, she was facing  _herself_  in the most twisted of ways.

Samus’ eyes went wide at what could have been a corrupted mirror image of herself. The woman standing in front of her with a sly smile on her face looked just like Samus, wearing the same tight Zero Suit accentuating the same voluptuous proportions…only that all of her appearance had been tainted by the Phazon radiation. Dark Samus’ bodysuit was dark grey instead of baby blue, her gaze was coming from glowing eyes and the same long hair was swaying around her shoulders, just that it wasn’t blonde but light blue. To an unknown party they could both have posed as one and the same person, looking remarkably similar in shape, except for one big difference that caught all of Samus’ attention.

Even though she just met her dark twin, Samus didn’t care all that much for Dark Samus’ face…or breasts…or body in general, for her focus quickly dropped down to that one  _throbbing_  oddity massively straining the clone’s tight suit. She had seen a great many weird things on her travels, dangerous traps and menacing spawn always out there to threaten her health...and while this all seemed true for the fiercely pulsing thing in front of her eyes, it was such a welcome treat for once... A heart-eyed Samus didn’t question the presence of this big, lovely surprise as she was glued to its shape, visible through the thin suit just as clear as her own breasts were pressing against the fabric with stiff nipples poking little hills into her Zero Suit. This beast here however didn’t press soft boobflesh against the fabric…Samus’ eyes traversed the giant log of a shaft carved with a monstrous cumvein thicker than most guy’s entire cocks. The enormous member looked close to ripping the suit open in all its thick pride, aggressively pulsing and poking not round hills but a fat cockhead’s bell-shape into the suit just short of reaching Dark Samus’ full tits.

Samus smiled back at her former villain still at crotch-level, staring at a pair of big, full balls firmly bulging Dark Samus’ suit with the promise of pregnancy. She instinctively spread her legs even wider, beaming at the thought of these cum-laden tanks unloading their virile contents as deep inside her pussy as this glorious cock could reach…her hand wandered off, estimating the depth on her belly while she let out a cock-hungry moan, knowing this thing would push way past her belly-button,  _just short of reaching my breasts…_

“Do you like my Phazon-Cannon, Sammy?”

The humming voice pulled Samus back out of her cock-dreaming delights, drawing her right into Dark Samus’ gaze. Mesmerized by her glowing eyes, Samus watched the woman lean forwards until their faces were almost touching. A chilling breath of Phazon-air blew on her cheeks as Dark Samus whispered to her.

“Do you want me to use it on that tight pussy of yours?”

Deep but distinctly female, the alluring tone of Dark Samus’ voice vibrated some place deep inside her head. A sweet moan was all Samus could reply from curious lips, wondering how her dark twin would taste and feel. Her hands reached up for that fat prick, fingers all too small to grab much of it, but she could touch the searing hot member through the suit, running up and down its length for a quick feel of these equally heated, cum-swollen balls utterly dwarfing her small palms. She couldn’t wait any longer, all the staring and touching wasn’t enough for her lust-addled mind, she needed that huge cock to fuck and breed her ovulating pussy right now.

“Yes, yes, fuck me with your big Phazon-Cannon, see if you got what it takes to knock me up” Samus breathed, their lips touching for the faintest of kisses as her corrupted self got up again, about to free this wild beast between her legs from its tight shackles.

“Mmmh, aren’t you a naughty girl...well then, brace yourself!” Dark Samus let out a deep growl as she flexed that thick bulge of girldick, revealing massive roots of blue shining veins along the violently throbbing prick as it pressed hard against her suit. With another roar, she seized the girl’s spread legs and tensed her cock again, they both heard the ripping sound of her Dark Zero Suit as the huge cumvein seemed to swell even wider, tearing right through the overstrained fabric.

Samus twitched and yelped as the fat Phazon-cock plopped free to slam heavy and hard onto her belly. She had never seen anything like it. Human in shape, stallion in size, this cock was born from corruption, the shaft tainted in the darkest of blue shades, constantly pulsing by an army of thumb-thick veins supporting its otherworldly length. With Dark Samus standing close enough for their bare skin to touch, the impossibly large cock spanned all across her belly and pushed into her suit’s fabric at the gap of her breasts.

 

_**K:**_ Samus’ eyes were focused on that massively long prick resting on her belly, a behemoth of phazon-induced fuck-flesh, reaching as far as to the valley between her suited up breasts. Without thinking of the possible consequences (and not having much of a choice), she breathed in the phazon dust all around her, causing her eyes to shoot open from the sudden otherworldly sensations. She could still remember the last time that the Phazon had tried to corrupt her body and mind, the same power that made her bounty hunter friends submit...but this was... _different_ somehow.

The moment the Phazon had entered her bloodstream, her pussy gushed even more fluids, completely drenching her nether regions in a thick layer of girlcum, with her nipples poking against her suit so hard that she thought they could cut through the fabric like diamonds. Her whole body squirmed on top of the chair, with her ass grinding against the hard, but comfortable surface, each small movement sending a joyful shiver through her body.

_‘So damn sensitive…’_  she thought, her mind now fully focused on the ‘task’ ahead, to become the progenitor of a new chozo race...no, to become the  _fucking baby-oven_  for this fantastic Phazon-Futanari!

“Let’s warm you up first, shall we?” Samus cooed towards her bizarro twin, staring into her equally lust-filled eyes. Only now did she realize how ‘lucky’ she had to be to be able to basically have sex with herself. In a twisted way (and maybe with a bit of vanity), she thought that it was quite fitting that only Samus Aran  _herself_ was strong enough to impregnate  _Samus Aran_.

Her mouth formed a deep grin, and almost on autopilot, she moved her hands towards her hyper-sensitive breasts and squeezed them together, trapping the tip of Dark Samus’ cock between them.

Samus squeezed her tits together, engulfing Dark Samus’ pulsating cock, causing the dark mirror image of her to grit her teeth and her hands to hold onto her legs. Samus grinned, thinking how even her once mortal enemy couldn’t resist her female charms as she started to milk that wonderful cock. Copious drops of clear precum squirted out of its engorged slit, dripping onto the Zero Suit below. Samus gasped as she could feel the immense  _heat_ emanating from the slightly glowing liquid even through the protecting fabric of her suit. If the precum alone was already this hot, just how would the real deal feel deep inside of her womb? The thought alone caused the bounty hunter to shudder all over. 

And if that wasn’t enough already, the precum looked so damn... _tasty_. Without thinking straight, she leaned forward and opened her mouth, extending her tongue and licking the enlarged tip of Dark Samus’ cock, slurping up that delicious pre-ejaculate, coating her full lips in it, drenching her mouth to make it look like she had used a light blue lipstick that had smeared all over her, filling the entire room with lewd squelching noises as tits, lips and cock collided in an obscene mating dance.

The moment that Samus’ lips had made contact with the object of her desires, Dark Samus let out a gasp. It was obvious that even though the dark creature had tried to play it cool, she was just as instinctively driven as the original. In her rut, she started to push her cock forward, meeting Samus’ lips halfway, receiving a one of a kind tit- and blow-job, courtesy of the sexiest woman in the galaxy.

“Mmm-ah! Do you like that?” Samus asked seductively in between slurps. Her entire upper body was drenched in precum by now, causing her suit to slightly shimmer from the Phazon juices, with her tits beaming like two beacons of pure sexuality and fertility. “You don’t even need to say anything,” she continued. “I know you do. You can’t wait to fuck me, right? You want to put that cock of yours to the test, I can sense it.”

And with that, Samus let go of her tits, releasing Dark Samus’ cock and watched it bounce and pulsate on top of her chest as if it had a life of its own.

“Enough foreplay. My pussy is aching for that blue cock! I want you to put a baby in me, you got that? I want your cum to drench my ovaries and inseminate my egg with full force! I want you to be my  _futa-stud_  and fuck me pregnant!”

 

_**C:**_ “As you wish,” Dark Samus hummed and grabbed her cock, taking a few steps back just to align it with the sopping wet mess of a horny slut’s pussy casting rivers of girlcum down the chair’s padding. “But you’re all mine,” the woman whispered too silent for Samus to hear.

Every fiber of the bounty-hunter’s body was yearning for this moment, her vision lost between the glowing pair of eyes and that massive cock’s crown rapidly approaching her hungry snatch, she didn’t even notice that the blue mist got denser, changing from a few particles to a thick fog completely veiling the two of them, cutting the scientists off from all visual connection aside from the still unconquered egg cell in midst of the swarm of human sperm displayed so prominently on their bright screens.  

 

_**K:** _“Dammit, we can’t see a thing, sir!” one of the scientists reported to his superior. “Just when it was about to get good…”

“I can see that myself…” The lead scientist just stood there, his hand clenched to a fist, his whole body shaking. Even though they had just lost visual contact with Samus and her dark clone, it was too dangerous to abort the mission now, and besides, they could still monitor Samus’ vital signs and the condition of the egg inside of her, and so far, she didn’t seem to be in any danger from Dark Samus...in fact, her heart rate had accelerated even more and her estrogen levels steadily rose higher and higher with each passing second. All he could do now was wait and see if Dark Samus was potent enough to succeed where they...where  _he_  had failed...

 

_**C:**_ With their vision into the room completely blocked, the team of Federation scientists only heard their heroine cry out a most lustful moan together with a lewd squelching sound announcing Dark Samus arrival…deep inside the bounty hunter’s tight cave. What followed strained the men’s pants even further, echoing loud and unmistakable, the rhythmic banging of wet flesh and the chair’s groaning as their high-tech equipment got pushed to the limit like Samus’ Phazon-cock-stuffed pussy, both struggling and stretching to cope with the raw fucking power pounding away with stallion-strength at their blissfully moaning and panting half-Chozo heroine.

Limited to listening, the lead scientist stared at the monitor’s data while his ears got filled with the sounds of Samus’ back getting thrust into the chair’s padding at an immense speed. In his mind he envisioned her big butt’s cheeks shake and ripple as they bounced on the seat from the hard fucking Samus received, all with the Federation’s consent. He had dreamt about this scenario during the many times they ran tests on Dark Samus, back then he had watched her plow rows of plastic pussies from elastic to loose in single sessions lasting several hours, blowing loads too massive for their test containers to hold it all…and now they had let the beastly creature run wild to rut Samus the same unleashed and  _raw_  way. He shifted his view up, hoping to see their silhouettes through the clouded glass, but all he heard was Samus’ moans changing into ecstatic little screams as the Phazon-powered fuck-machine of an alien dickgirl seemingly picked up the pace.

Shrouded by the fog of Phazon-particles, only the two girls could see each other, and both of them were caught by their counterpart’s beauty. Dark Samus looked down at the formerly cock-mouthed blonde who had squeezed her dick between these soft lips and fat tits that were now flopping up and down to each strong thrust. In her altered state, she saw Samus as the prime sexual prey with the perfect body built to get fucked and bred, from her slutty mouth to her wobbling breasts born to swell with milk and sensual hips curved so invitingly wide for childbearing, to a pussy tight enough she could pull Samus’ waist up with the girth of her cock alone as the slut’s hungry folds never let go off her shaft. Sharing the same lusty expression as Samus, she couldn’t suppress her own moans any longer, the very first moment she had felt Samus’ sopping wet lips embrace her cock’s thick crown to sink inside had her twitch and throb harder than ever before. The fake holes they had made her fuck were no comparison to this heavenly feeling of getting her cock sucked right inside these hot depths, constantly tugging and curling even tighter the deeper she pushed.

Letting out another loud moan, Dark Samus seized her breeding prey’s jiggling twins with her hands and watched the ample flesh bulge to all sides underneath her palms. “Such amazing tits,” she praised the fat pair of spacebabe-boobs getting kneaded in her hands and swooped down to suck on one of her nipples’ thick mound through the thin suit. While she sucked and nibbled on it, leaving faint marks of her teeth on the blue fabric, her free hand tweaked Samus’ other lonely knob, pinching and twisting it between her fingers until she alternated the oral deed. Samus wriggled underneath her pleasuring mouth, letting out sweet moans in between the loud slapping of their hips as she got her nipples sucked straight up, crowning her tits even more prominent than before. Dark Samus lost herself in the same bliss, even without a change to her reproductive drive, the display of such a sexy body clad in a skintight suit hugging each and every curve so very tightly would have been enough to make her fuck Samus senseless either way. The busty slut’s thick teats poked between her fingers like small anchors as she used Samus’ tits for support and thrust forwards powerful enough to make them both gasp wide-eyed at the feeling of bottoming out at her quivering cervix. 

Soaked in plenty of cum from the robo-cock creampie, the narrow opening was pooling in all the leftover sperm that Dark Samus’ blue fuck-cannon had pushed deep down her pussy to force-feed her womb’s little mouth thick globs of the human’s cum. She could hear the sizable load slosh around in Samus’ womb, forming a small baby-bump on her belly that was dwarfed by the shape of her own fat cock clearly visible through the bulging skin. Like two mountains side by side, the pair of bulges touched and shifted around as Dark Samus pulled back and thrust forwards again so hard she lifted the blonde’s ass from the chair as she gave her tight little cervix a hefty smooch at half her cock’s length still left to go.

“You see that?” Dark Samus said and put one gloved finger on the cum-bulge, pressing into it just a little bit. With her cockhead sealing Samus’ cervix, the trapped cum splashed deeper into her womb, making her moan as she thought to feel some of it rush right towards her tingling egg chambers.

“All that sperm and yet you’re not pregnant…” she gave a playful huff, knowing the scientists could still hear their voices and purposefully tapped at Samus’ belly just above her unsatisfied ovaries waiting for a virile partner to knock her needy womb up. “Never let a machine do the job of a real stud!” Dark Samus said loud enough for the men to hear and thrust inside one more time to add Samus’ slutty cry to her words. Happy with her breeding-slut’s reaction, Dark Samus smiled at her prey and moved her fingers down to climb that cocksleeve’s big swell, slowly trailing round the shape of her tip’s rim. “If you want me to fuck your little egg  _full-force_ , my cannon here needs to fire off  _deep_  inside you.” She placed one hand on the thick imprint of her shaft and gave her cock a few strokes through Samus’ skin, who started to squirm underneath her with shaking hips, trying to fuck herself on the Phazon-dick ever so slightly nudging into her madly twitching cervix, but Dark Samus just shook her head, “That won’t do, Sammy” she cooed slyly and took her hand off from the massively cock-bulged belly. Her eyes were glowing even more intense as she seized Samus’ hips and resumed fucking her, harder than before, letting her moan to each strong thrust drilling her cervix open bit by bit.

Both girls were panting in lust with their eyes locked on each other, wearing the same slutty expressions of an insatiable need to fuck and get fucked. Dark Samus’ blue hair was hanging down in long swaying strands framing Samus’ face as she felt herself melt in the irresistible heat of that perfect pussy constricting around her cock and sucking on her glans like a cock-starved bitch loving to get her womb’s tight passage spread ever deeper. Breathing down onto a gape-faced Samus drooling of bliss from her flailing tongue, she grabbed the girl’s long, spread eagle legs that shook much like the overstrained chair from the constant passionate pounding she served the bounty hunter’s all too hot cock-milking lower mouth and let her hands run up their length, slowly squeezing her way up Samus’ thick thighs as she raised them from the chair, higher and higher up.

“You’re all mine,” she whispered and sealed her prey’s lips, catching her dancing tongue for a deep, sloppy kiss. Her hands folded Samus’ flexible legs back, placing them left and right of the heroine’s head as she bent forwards and mercilessly slammed her hips down in a series of massive mating-press thrusts that left them both panting into each other’s mouth. Yielding to the supernatural strength Dark Samus forced into her womb-breaching thrusts, Samus’ cervix got stretched hugely around the fat cockhead entering her cum-packed baby-chamber.

The moment Samus’ cervix got turned into another pussy to fuck, both girls arched their heads and screamed out lusty and loud before their womb-deep session of rough, raw breeding sex continued to the creaking of the overwhelmed chair. Made of the most durable material the Federation could gather, the breeding room’s fuck-chair could barely keep up with a sex-crazed Dark Samus’ hip-thrusting in her frantic pursuit to conquer and breed her blonde lookalike’s womb. The overly hung dickgirl hammered her cock down lewdly rippling pussylips, pulling them inside-out for split-seconds between each ass-banging stroke shoving right back in and pulling back out, lifting Samus’ rear from the chair with her fat cock and slamming away at her bouncy butt as she drilled it back in for her bellhead to pummel the back of Samus’ womb in a mess of human sperm sloshing around her tip and shaft, scraping lots of it out to splash onto the floor. Let loose without any restraints holding her back, Dark Samus fucked the intergalactic beauty’s memories of any robo-cock orgasms right out of her pussy in a dozen of womb-deep thrusts re-establishing the balance between Phazon-futa-stud and Federation fucking-machine.

The two couldn’t have been more compatible, an always horny slut hunting the biggest cocks for the best fucks with an aching womb and a corrupted alien girl hung with a stallion-rivaling schlong steadily pushing deeper until they both heard her pent-up balls slap against Samus’ ass. As if she was blessed by her half-Chozo legacy, Samus could take that giant fuckrod in its womb-stretching entirety, and she loved it as much as her dark equivalent relished in plowing every single inch of her studcock-shaped breeding chamber. Dark Samus moaned drops of drool down Samus’ panting mouth as she fucked her prime mating partner balls-deep, her hips clashing on these meaty thighs and her fat nutsacks drumming on that soft yet toned mass of thick buttflesh undulating with each hard thrust.

They kissed again, Dark Samus’ hands wandered back to squeeze these pompous tits with a surprised yelp escaping her entangled lips as Samus returned the favor, touching the Dark Zero Suit to feel up the equally big pair with shaky fingers from another orgasm rocking through her body. Dark Samus watched her blissful expression form the face of a slut climaxing from fat Phazon-cock, and she could feel her fingers digging into her tits as Samus clenched and trembled all over from one orgasm getting washed away by the next. She felt herself getting closer by the second as well, her cock caged in the tight grip of Samus’ pussy that kept twitching just as intensely, making her balls tense and rise, almost to the point of cumming right then and there at the sight of these baby-blue eyes and sparkling lips announcing her most dearest wish once again.

“Put a baby in me,” Samus breathed, hoarse from her own ecstatic screams. “Breed me with your Phazon-cum!” she demanded and slung her legs even tighter, pressing but every last bit of Dark Samus’ cock deep into her womb to make sure the flood of sperm would gush right onto her fertile egg before drowning even her ovaries in a thick sludge of potentially hyper-virile Phazon-swimmers.

 

_**K:**_ In between their thrusts and lusty kisses, Samus kept looking down at her body, still amazed how Dark Samus was plowing and stretching her body, but even more impressed how her body was so perfectly adaptable to it. She knew that the Chozo DNA had turned her into a supreme athlete, but she never thought that her body would be  _that_ flexible. A true alpha male was claiming her pussy and made it look and feel like it was the most natural thing in the world, as if Dark Samus’ cock was the one key to a chest inside of her that had been locked for way too long.

Samus threw her head back and forth, her usually kempt blonde hair having turned into a wild and frizzy mane from all the fucking, causing countless small beads of sweat to fling all across the room and mix with the equally small Phazon particles, almost as if both Samus’ essences were dancing and courting each other in the air around them.

She had never felt so completely full, so utterly satisfied. And yet, she knew that it would probably feel even better soon, that the ultimate goal of utter impregnation was still to come...and it was coming closer and closer as she felt Dark Samus’ pulsating cumveins expand and detract inside of her pussy and womb. 

Her whole body prepared for the breeding of a lifetime, as if an ancient genetic imperative had awoken inside of her and began to overwrite her mind. She had to cherish this moment, had to go  _all out_ , for her own sake and that of her future child (or children). 

With her hands free, she moved them around her quivering body, needily searching for the objects of her desire...and then she found them. Her hands closed around Dark Samus’ sperm packed balls, her fingers trailing along the veiny surface of her darker self’s cumfactories. Samus’ eyes widened and yet another shudder ran through her body as she could literally  _feel_ the embodiment of virility that grew restless inside, almost as if she could make out every single phazon-enhanced sperm cell, each one yearning to find a willing partner to poke, proddle and penetrate with the ultimate goal to create life.

While Dark Samus made sure that her balls constantly slapped against Samus’ ass with every of her chair-shattering thrusts, the baby-crazy bounty hunter needed more. With a vacant smile on her face, she pulled those prized balls towards her, squeezing them against her equally prized ass, engulfing the front side of them with her soft and oh-so delicious assmeat, causing Dark Samus to gasp from the sudden embrace of hands and suited up buttcheeks.

That did it. Dark Samus pressed her eyes together, arched her back and let out a scream that would have been more fitting for a wild beast than a humanoid life form...and then Samus felt those two monstrous cumsacks contract, initiating Dark Samus’ cumshot...and the beginning of her road to becoming a lifetime Chozo breeding stock.

The massive Phazon cock inside of her started to throb  _hard_ , swelling even larger than before and stretching out her cervix to sheer impossible proportions...and then came the flood. A fat cum-bulge started to travel upwards through Dark Samus’ cock as she dug her hands deeply into Samus’ tits to keep her balance on top. Samus let out a lewd yelp as she felt the swelling inside of her and how Dark Samus roughly handled her breasts, her nipples popping out so hard now that even the durable material of her Zero Suit was close to tearing.

When she looked down, Samus could see a wave of blue light glowing inside of her belly as the cum-bulge reached her pussy, filling her with pure energy. One final push and the cum traveled deeper...stretching her pussy ( _Oh fuck!_ )...her velvety walls ( _So hard and thick!_ )...her cervix ( _SO CLOSE!_ )...and then she felt the first splash of Phazon-seed enter her womb.

**“OHHH FUCK!!!”**

All dams broke down in that moment. Starting with her toes, her orgasm washed over her body, turning every nerve end in her body into lust receptors. Her hands cramped, pushing those jerking balls even deeper against her asscheeks, her legs instinctively wrapping around Dark Samus as hard as she could to make sure that not even a single drop of cum would spill out and go to waste.

Nothing else mattered anymore. Not the menace of the Metroids, not the Federation, the Scientists, Dark Samus, or even the Chozo. All that mattered to Samus was to ride that incredible wave of euphoria, hoping for it to never end...and then that frothing tidal wave of hyper-virile seed started to stretch out her womb, easily dwarfing the scientists earlier attempt at a creampie, completely seeding Samus. The strong sperm didn’t stop there and quickly went for the two entrances to Samus’ ovaries, and as soon as that wave of pleasure and sperm had reached her egg, the true magic was about to happen…

 

_**C:** _For the men standing in breathless attendance, the bestial sounds of bubble butt slamming breeding sex hammered in their ears together with the monitors showing an outright unforgettable spectacle happening deep inside their heroine’s womb. Starting like a faint tint of blue slowly flowing across the twenty-seven inches wide image of Samus’ egg cell, the small nano-sensors recorded every detail of the scientists’ sperm sample undergoing subtle changes as its tails got tainted the same blue from Dark Samus’ plethora of pre-cum oozing all over it in an endless stream. Just like the fog of Phazon particles blocking their view into the breeding chamber, the mass of pre-cum only got thicker to the rhythm of Dark Samus’ heavy fuckthrusts pumping Samus’ pussy full of fat girlcock while her womb got dosed thick loads of Phazon-pre one blue-batch at a time.

“Wha-…what’s happening?” someone murmured, “is…is the human sperm compatible after all?” another scientist asked, baffled by the image of their collected sperm apparently reacting to Samus’ egg cell…or Dark Samus corrupted pre-cum…as none of this resembled a normal fertilization. Instead of fusing with the ovum’s plasma, the human sperm was going utterly wild, violently jerking their blue-tainted tails, but not to dig through their goal’s shell…rather they moved like one big, frenzied swarm rushing across Samus’ egg and slashing their tails  _hard_  into its outer membrane. None of the men had seen anything like it, their sperm surged around the ovum’s thick protection, with their tail-lashing heads stirring it up so powerful the rippling membrane looked to boil under the relentless assault steadily thinning its defenses.

While the lewd squelching sounds of baby-making sex continued to echo through the room, the scientists stared at their sperm churning through the outer layer until nothing of it was left. With only the ovum’s jelly coat parting them from the core, the tainted mass of human cum suddenly changed its movements, proceeding to  _fuck_  Samus’ egg. Right in front of their unbelieving eyes, the men witnessed their sperm’s small heads thrust into the softened-up membrane as deep as their blue tails propelled them…then they flung their heads right back up, scooping out a tiny part of the egg’s protection. In a concentrated effort focusing on one spot, the millions of human sperm began to bang Samus’ half-Chozo egg cell in sync with their heroine’s ecstatic screams as if she was feeling every single impact of each swimmer prodding her ovum again and again, shoving into the soft jelly coat and pulling back out for the next hard thrust digging that much deeper towards the core.

The formerly strong Chozo protection forbidding any sort of fusion with Samus’ pure essence got turned into a playfield for the men’s rogue sperm to fuck and ravage. Entire chunks of the worn-thin inner coat got speared and pummeled in this inhumane feast soon plowing a small hole into Samus’ egg leading right to her exposed nucleus. Just when the men thought their sperm would fuse with it so close to a successful fertilization, their swimmers halted in their tail-whipping tracks and surrounded the tiny gaping maw in their middle. One by one they dove inside without going fully through and placed their heads at the hole’s rim for a huge circle of squirming sperm with dark blue tails long corrupted by Dark Samus’ nature. Anchored deep inside the torn membrane, the human sperm began to lash their tails in a frenzy, tugging and pulling on the entrance to open up the way towards the legacy of the Chozo hidden deep within.

“What in the world…” the lead scientist whispered, lost staring at the widening hole getting stretched like the very pussy of an egg cell their sperm had fucked into wide-open submission. He could see Samus' nucleus through the laid-bare insides of her ovum, the precious core containing the building plan for a cock-horny blonde lusting to get knocked up had been freed of all its defenses…yet it wouldn’t be his sperm fathering Samus’ children as the corrupted seed only continued to pull and stretch the hole ever wider open for her true mating partner still pounding their heroine’s big butt into the chair until the sounds of their wild copulation stopped.

Dark Samus’ loud roar shook the men out of their transfixed state, breaking their wet dreams of banging Samus’ sexy body to stare at her broken-in but unconquered ovum with their eyes widened in shock and awe. One moment, Samus’ egg was surrounded by the swarming mass of tainted human sperm, the next there was nothing but glowing, pulsing blue as it got swallowed by the ocean of thick Phazon sperm in the blink of an eye. Dark Samus had started to cum inside their savior, and they all tensed much like Samus to her blissful shrieks as the flood set in, violently shaking the nano-sensors around, almost getting flushed out by the barrage of blue sperm drowning the half-Chozo egg cell in thick alien seed.

The monitors flickered, going black for a moment, leaving the men alone with audible gurgling sounds of the hung alien-dickgirl unloading her heavy Phazon-nuts into a loudly climaxing Samus’ cum-sloshing womb. One massive torrent after another, the scientists’ data feed got overloaded with information while Samus’ belly started to bulge with the sheer volume of cum splashing into her baby-chamber’s deepest folds. Even as the sensors recovered from the initial wave of blazing hot sperm, plenty more was still washing up her fallopian tubes for a minute-long cum-shower staining Samus’ ovaries in Phazon-blue…and as the main monitor showing her ravaged egg-cell popped back to life, the scientists’ mouths fell open at the strange sight sprawling out in front of them.

The human sperm was completely blue from head to tail, still anchored around the gaping hole it had carved on Samus’ egg cell, wide enough to reveal its vulnerable core…to a single, huge sperm, more than twenty times bigger than its corrupted rivals. Phallus-like in shape, the strange alien sperm had a long, thick tail with a bulbous head barely smaller than Samus’ ovum, pulsing dark blue as it neared the tight virgin orifice to push its fat tip right inside. The millions of little helpers that had helped to keep the hole open all detached as the large Phazon-alpha-sperm shoved through the straining opening, stretching it like a cheap fuckhole until all of the wide head had sunk inside for a strong nudge against the helpless nucleus, much too overwhelmed by its giant intruder.

While Samus could sense herself getting impregnated, her last defenses fell to Dark Samus’ alpha-sperm wrapping its long tail around her egg cell and starting to squeeze the tiny orb. Entangling it ever tighter, their genetic cores got pushed against each other in the most intimate mating press between Samus’ nucleus and the thick cockhead of Dark Samus’ sperm for a forceful fusion of the two half-Chozo women, creating the first descendant to carry on their legacy.

Birds of a feather, slut like stud, their DNA proved as compatible as their slutty bodies, happily sharing their information in the helix’ passionate hug of two lovers embracing each other in their insatiable lust. Just as a knocked up, panting Samus looked up at her dark stud with all the expectations of a horny female hoping for a second ride, Dark Samus unconsciously began to thrust her hips again, for the view she was given was all too lewd. Big and bright on Samus’ belly, the shape of her womb complete with her cum-showered ovaries was shining through her skin like a winged heart, made visible by Dark Samus’ Phazon sperm still spewing from her ever throbbing cock. The hung she-stud traced the lines of Samus’ womb with her fingers, slowly wandering up the bump of her ovaries to rest her thumbs on each blue orb, one left, one right, gently increasing the pressure as she pushed down onto the two glowing spots so full of fertile life to give…

“I want to knock you up more,” Dark Samus purred, looking deep into Samus’ hazy eyes that seemed to scream at her to do just that,  _getting knocked up felt so good_ , she could feel Samus think and saw her nod,  _please, make me pregnant with all your children_ , the lewd look on her fucked-silly face was begging her to make these glowing twins bulge with sperm, brimming with so much more life soon swelling Samus’ belly. Letting out a deep sigh, Dark Samus pressed down onto Samus’ ovaries and moved her thumbs in small circles perfectly stimulating the little egg chambers in an ovulation-inducing massage making her pop one…two…three…four more fertile eggs to splash right into her hyper-virile ball-sludge. Dark Samus could see it all, the tiny egg cells descending like small white spots to turn blue the moment they got caught by her sperm, tails slinging around for a squeeze hard enough to pop their sensible cover in an instant for a deep French kiss with her nucleus. 

Each fertilization caused Samus to orgasm a little as she felt her cores getting poked and invaded four times in a mere split-second. “More…” they both breathed and Samus closed her hands around her stud’s fingers, guiding her to another strong squeeze, thumbs and index fingers together pinching down on her ovaries so wonderfully hard her eyes rolled back and tongue came lolling out from an ovulation orgasm rocking through her entire body. Countless more eggs got freed from their safe homes, fertile and defenseless against the alpha-sperm seizing them all with their large tails while Dark Samus lifted her blonde seedbed up from the chair, legs and arms clutching around her waist and neck as she stood up and started to fuck her again.

Standing upright with her carried prey slung around her body, Dark Samus’ face was dripping with sweat, strands of blue hair clinging to her skin as she shifted her hands from Samus’ back and reached down towards that meaty ass. Shaped so squeezable for her fingers to dig into these fat cheeks, she pulled Samus close into balls-deep fucking distance. The bulge of thick cock shoving up Samus' belly had her tits bounce while the rest of her massive ass got slammed against the dickgirl’s thighs with each butt-clashing thrust that Dark Samus thundered against the blonde’s booty in an unleashed breeding frenzy. Sized so womb-bloating wide to press against Samus’ ovaries, the Phazon-stud’s cockhead repeatedly squeezed her little life-chambers, pushing and shaking them around in an overstimulating ride causing each ovary to release another pair of egg cells ripe for fertilization’s deep kiss.

Several minutes of non-stop ass-rippling hip-thrusting left them both panting, Samus drooling from twitching lips, pussy spraying her hung girl’s cock with its love and a thick glob of spit dropping down into Dark Samus’ mouth as the two shared another sloppy kiss. Tongues entwining like their hips, they made out with each other in unbridled lust, Samus brushing through her dark twin’s hair, grabbing her head while she got her buttcheeks seized for another dozen thrusts of fat futa-nuts slapping her ass rosy red. Here and now, the galaxy’s heroine lost herself in the bliss of a fertile female getting fucked  _so good_  and impregnated  _over and over_  to the point she lost count. Every time  _it_  happened, she spasmed all over to the strong sensation of another egg getting squeezed and speared by that unbelievably hot Phazon-sperm turning her entire lower body into one big womb. The feeling was so intense she thought to not only experience each fertilization but even feel her freshly inseminated cells begin to divide already in an endless wave of small bolts of pleasure making her pussy quiver, toes curl and tongue flick wildly as she moaned into her lover’s mouth.

_More, don’t stop_ , their kissing tongues and locked eyes demanded as Dark Samus carried her severely knocked up prey away from the chair to rest her against the wall. Gripping Samus’ thighs, she threw the blonde’s long legs wide up, feet placed left and right on her shoulders for a stand-up mating-press smooching both their fat breasts together as Dark Samus started to move. “Such a flexible little slut”, “such a strong big stud,” they cooed at each other in between sucking their tongues and lips with stiffly poking nipples dueling on pressed flat tits around that massive bulge of girlcock punching up and up and up again from Samus’ hugely stretched womb. Stuffed much like her cock-shaped baby-chamber, her over sensitive ovaries got choked for even more eggs in a double-D titjob from four wobbling boobs tightly squeezing them from all sides.

“Oh fuck yes,” Samus squealed with her voice coarse from all the wild fucking and moved her hands down the dark blue suit onto that extra-wide set of glutes popping so thick from the dickgirl’s rear. “You know…I wanted you to put a baby in me…but I think you fucked a whole fleet in my belly…” she purred and sunk her fingers into the bubbly fat of Dark Samus’ outrageously curvy butt, “fuck...I don’t care what happens any longer…I want to feel it, how you blast your big Phazon-cannon right inside my thirsty womb…c’mon, show my fertile, little eggs how much cum you got left, fuck me, knock me up with all your children!”  _and let them all be as hung as you_ , her mind added as Samus strongly grabbed her twin’s ass, pulling herself in with all her might.

Both girls were holding onto each other’s butt-cheeks as Samus made her pussy swallow every last inch of that godly cock from tip to base. Her lower mouth gave a happy squirt of  _fuck yes_  onto her stud’s oversized balls, the twin-tanks loudly rumbling to Dark Samus’ deep moan as they tensed and pulsed for another ovary-glazing gush of thick girlcream pasting the blonde’s womb dark blue. With their bodies pressed against each other so tightly, they could both feel the giant cum-bulge traverse higher and higher on Samus’ stomach until their tits started to jiggle from all the thick sperm spewing out of Dark Samus’ cumhole in huge, gluey gobs visibly inflating the well-bred heroine’s belly with each dense load of alien-spunk.

Dark Samus was cumming every last drop her balls had to give. The blonde’s meaty ass bulged between her fingers as she grabbed onto it just as hard as Samus’ pussy clenched around her cock.  _You’re such a fucking slut_ , she wanted to say but could only pant into her slut’s face, looking into these baby-blue eyes as they rolled high up, so deceivingly innocent, hiding a horny little devil in heat who kept her legs and thighs pressed together for her slutty pussy to form the tightest of vice-like grips milking even her steel-hard Phazon-cock from all the virile contents it could suck straight from her madly pulsing balls. Every twitch of the slut’s orgasming pussy slinging tighter and stronger around her shaft had her cum again, her own face twisting with the overwhelming sensation of ballooning Samus’ womb as she truly blasted the insatiable blonde with loads so creamy thick they surged up her womb like solid cocks of Phazon-cum, not just splashing but pounding her ovaries into the same sweet bliss as their slutty owner, who kept on climaxing to every ripe egg drowning in the virile flood.

Between Dark Samus’ last frantic thrusts deep into her prey’s womb and Samus’ spasms on breeding ecstasy’s wild ride to motherhood, the two girls thoroughly milked each other dry. Each load Samus gulped down with her greedy pussy caused her to ovulate again as her belly got inflated by another quarter gallon of sizzling hot alien jizz bathing her ovaries in the overly stimulating Phazon-essence. Their lips searched each other for kisses as frantic and wild as their fucking, hands clamping down on their asses to the very last moment when Samus’ cum-bloated belly began to press between them. Huge batches of the steaming spunk splashed onto the floor as Dark Samus emptied her balls faster than any pussy could suck her load up, marking Samus’ womb and even the Federation's breeding room her property as she clogged it all with the sheer amount of cum massively inflating her prey’s belly. 

Looking three months in, six months in and still going, Dark Samus kept cumming until she was carrying her blonde seedbed at the weight of a full term pregnancy, and she loved the size, loved the weight of Samus’ swollen belly even as it pushed back against her. Their fingers slowly tugged along their suit-clad ass-cheeks as she felt her cock slip out of Samus’ hugely distended womb for one last ride down her pussy’s tight folds. A flood of even more alien-seed clashed onto the cum-pooling floor as her cock flopped free from the now agape hole, fucked wide open into the shape of fat girlcock. Dark Samus caught the bred bounty hunter’s thighs with her arms, seeing only her beautiful face in the middle of stars as she staggered backwards, carrying her pregnant girl back to the chair and sitting down with Samus on her lap.

“I fucking love you, slut,” “I fucking love you, stud,” they panted simultaneously, both fucked to complete exhaustion with their satisfied expressions covered in layers of sweat running down their silly, gape-faced smiles…and they both saw it, there, right at the peak of Samus’ heaving breasts, two damp spots leaking white beads of motherly love onto her huge, pregnant belly.

“You…did it,” Samus whispered, for the first time in her life feeling true happiness and satisfaction wash all warm through her body…and Dark Samus’ half-flaccid cock poke at their love’s bloated chamber before they both slumped to the side, their vision fully giving out.

**Mission Success.**

Bold green letters flashed on the scientists’ monitors, almost half an hour before their heroine’s breeding session would come to an end. And their room never stopped flashing green, signaling them the grand success of their mission time and time and countless times again. The bestial sounds of what had to be the hardest fucksession in the galaxy’s recording kept pounding in their ears together with the instruments beeping as the sensors seemed to go crazy, telling them Samus was ovulating again…and again…and never stopped popping out new, fertile eggs either.

**Mission Success.**  
**Mission Success.**  
**Mission Success.**

Everyone but the lead scientist shared the general consensus of “What’s going on?!” as their heroine got impregnated over and over, the monitors showing a sequence of egg cells that all shared the same fate. Dark Samus’ strangely large sperm slung its tails around each ripe egg and seemed to squeeze itself inside, the large head poking through all protection with ease and immediately fusing with Samus’ nucleus. Compatibility read an unbelievable one-hundred percent, with their DNA strands mingling perfectly and the resulting fusions developing at an unusually rapid pace. Faced with such highly virile sperm, fertilization was guaranteed for each egg cell Samus ovulated, which happened at an increasingly fast rate…and the men could swear they heard Samus scream out in pure joy each time they saw another egg getting claimed by the big dickgirl sperm.

The lead scientist was the only one not chiming in with the confusion, for he was absolutely transfixed by the spectacle that was Phazon-corrupted sperm going at work. Trillions and trillions of these potent swimmers swarmed Samus’ womb, fully motile and aggressively seeking out each and every single spare egg their heroine offered so very willingly…with fascination he watched each ovum yield as it got pounded and stuffed with another concentrated dose of Phazon-DNA only for the two partners to then combine in such flawless, mutual fashion. This was a perfect balance of power, and he could only suspect Samus was having the time of her life getting her pussy and eggs fucked by her twin-lover while she got her ovaries rendered more and more sensitive. The spikes in pleasure shown on his monitor got steadily bigger the longer her ovaries got doused in the thick alien-sludge, to the point he was sure she was actually feeling the very moment of fertilization so much it caused her to climax so many times…and from the splashing sounds of it, he would have to pick Samus up in rubber boots wading through an ankle-high ocean of spunk…he sighed, looking back at the flashing display… _so many times…_

**Mission Success.**  
**Mission Success.**  
**Mission Success.**  
**Mission Success.**  
**Mission Success.**  
**… … … … … … … …**

  
As Samus opened her eyes again, her hung lover was gone. The breeding room’s interior had changed from Phazon-blue to a warm orange and the chair had been folded back like a proper bed. Only her belly hadn’t changed its swollen shape, still as big and heavy as she remembered it…her hands immediately reached up and closed around her tits, making her moan from how sensitive they were…cautious fingers exploring further, slowly circling her areolas that felt a bit bigger…puffier than before, letting out a small yelp as she touched her nipples...thick, stiff…and  _damp_.  
  
“You really did it…” she whispered, gently feeling up her nipples…moaning as she saw the damp spot spread, and a sweet sensation buzzing through her body as she gave them a little squeeze, further adding to the wet mess of a mother’s milk flowing down her tits.  
  
“And she didn’t just do it once,” the lead scientist’s voice pulled Samus out of her nursing dreams. “Six dozen times, to be exact,” he stated and walked further into the room. Even after all their cleaning-up it still wore the unmistakable scent of rough, raw sex.  
  
“I- what?” Samus wanted to get up, but her heavy belly weighed her down too much. Though it was all just sperm, it had to be…right?  
  
“You don’t need to worry, Samus. The experiment was a success, and the wonders of science allowed us to take care of the...astonishing amount of life the two of you created together. Due to the unexpectedly high amount, we had to take some liberties and stored the majority of your fertilized egg cells in cold-storage. It is safe to say, the legacy of the Chozo is more secure and numerous than we would ever have thought, thanks to your...efforts.”  
  
“How…so, am I pregnant?” Samus asked, again touching the wet, lactating spots on her breasts. The lead scientist was now standing to her side, holding what looked like a small monitoring tool in one hand that he hovered over her suit. With a single click on the tool, a large hologram was projected in mid-air right above her belly.  
  
“In the name of the Galactic Federation and all mankind, I want to congratulate you to the miracle that is life…” he said but Samus barely listened. She was shivering to the strongest wave of happiness she had ever felt, her hands automatically wandering onto her big baby-bump as she caressed her belly almost in disbelief of the wondrous image she was seeing.  
  
“It’s not all 72 of them, but healthy twins,” the voice from the off said with a heartily laugh while all Samus felt was warmth, so much warmth from what she felt deep within her belly. She was pregnant, a mother carrying two new lives inside her belly. She could hardly believe it, yet she couldn’t stop her hands from touching her belly despite all the flickering it caused to the hologram.  
  
“Where’s…?” Samus asked after a long time of bathing in her own, fuzzy feelings of motherhood.  
  
“Dark Samus is sound and good, but asleep. Together with the rest of the half-Chozo,” the lead scientist replied, pointing to the room’s concealed sliding door. For a second she thought to see the faintest trace of blue fog waver through the non-existent gap. “But you need to rest now. As you can see, and might feel, your children are growing at an unusually quick rate, which can be very exhausting for the mother. In fact, we expect you to be due as early as in two months. And the Federation expects you to be fit as well, as your mission isn’t yet over.”  
  
In just two months? And…more experiments? Samus looked up at the white-coat, though her expression was firm and confident. She could feel the twin fires inside her belly burn with the same passion as herself, hot enough to thaw her lover free if the day would arise. Even now, her tingling belly could hardly await it.  
  
“See you next mission, then!”  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _

You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CyCaDeLiCauthor).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:
> 
> Thanks so much for reading the second chapter of Samus’ breeding-adventure! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Huge shout-out goes to the absolutely wonderful KingToll88, who not only co-wrote this story but also answered all my questions concerning the Metroid-lore (no matter how trivial the questions were at times, like the number of Samus’ children that I could sadly not tie to any proper piece of lore).
> 
> So this story was a helluva ride, and it all really began with this almost evil take on conception, of a creature using another creature’s sperm to manipulate it for breeding purposes. Kingtoll originally pitched me this idea, which as it turned out, we had both seen it before, done in a very kinky CG set created by the artist Gaden from Chikashitsu (set title: Toraware no Harami Hi - though fair warning: the content is rather extreme, more so than this story). I’ve stayed quite true to the bizarre act of fertilization showcased in this work, while also trying to add personal/original flavor to it by having Dark Samus’ sperm going for a “mating-press of conception” with Samus’ egg cells. It’s probably my most complex/graphical impregnation that I wrote so far, and funnily enough it was the whole reason this story came to light. Back then, I was looking for the right setting for such an impregnation scene, and once sci-fi became a valid option, I couldn’t look past Samus (admittedly I am more familiar with the sexualized Samus from artworks & stories than her original character).
> 
> Next up was the selection of Samus’ mating partner. At first we thought about a creature or even a Metroid, however one day I stumbled across a picture of a massively hung futa in a tight latex suit...and since this was only days after Shadman had posted the picture of Zero Suit Dark Samus, I had the ideal she-stud to pair with Samus! Now I’m usually writing my males or futas very dominant, and Dark Samus was meant to be sort of a living-fucking-machine without much thoughts or a deeper character. However, I’m very glad that Kingtoll joined me on the writing for this story, as it hugely impacted the character of Dark Samus (DS). Reading Kingtoll’s part with Samus giving DS a titjob, making DS appear somewhat sensitive and reacting to Samus’ charms, really made me change the way I looked at DS’ character. From cold-fucking-machine (chilling breath) to heated, passionate lover appreciating Samus as much as Samus appreciates her, this story went from dom futa x sub female (like I usually do) to what I hope was an enjoyable balance between two absolutely horny women just wanting (and immensely enjoying) to fuck and breed at equal measures. Also, it greatly helped that I had Shad’s artistic take of DS and Samus in mind, so I really enjoyed watching them fuck, kiss and fondle their smoking hot bodies rather constantly. ;)
> 
> I hope my enjoyment has transferred onto this story and that it was a great/good read! If so or even if not, I’d love to get to know your thoughts!
> 
> Lastly: For now this story is complete. I did have plans to run this as a long series (and I still do have these plans), but I don't want to raise false hopes all that early.


End file.
